Una extraña sorpresa
by Sango-Zaoldyeck
Summary: Mi primer fic, posiblemente taaaaaaaal vez xD sea ZaDr
1. Chapter 1

**Ooh my! Este es mi primer Fic (en años! o.o), y bien, será un ZaDr. Soy primeriza en historias yaoi xD asi que mis disculpas a las expertar ;w; si es que me equivoco en algo...**

* * *

><p>Era de madrugada, y Dib se encontraba en su habitación, revisando cada foto, cada video o cualquier material que tuviera con respecto a Zim, y… como siempre, estaba hablando solo en voz alta:<p>

- Maldición! Como es posible que con todas estas pruebas nadie me cree?… no es justo...

Se detiene para analizar una foto en especial, estaba Zim sin su disfraz, se veía tan espectacular… sus ojos tan grandes y fascinantes, era realmente una estupenda foto, de hecho era su preferida.

- … Aun así, dentro de mi hay algo que no quiere que se sepa la verdad, ya me acostumbré a el y realmente… -dice esto ultimo dando un suspiro y tocándose con una mano el pecho- creo que lo extrañaría. No sé por qué me siento tan raro… y tengo una extraña sensación en el pecho cuando lo veo…

- Venía a preguntarte exactamente lo mismo humano.

Sorprendido, Dib se voltea rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz que provenía de la ventana. Y allí estaba él, sentado en la orilla de la misma viéndolo seriamente.

- Al parecer no era el único que se sentía así.

- Z-Zim! Que estas haciendo aquí? -dijo nervioso y sonrojado al pensar desde donde había oído Zim-

- Investigando…

- Investigando? Y que se supone que podrías encontrar aquí exactamente?

- No estaba seguro, hasta ahora. Lo único que deduzco es que estoy enfermo, y que tu Dib-larva me has contagiado! A mi… EL GRAN ZIM!

- Contagiado con que? Por favor Zim no seas hipocondríaco ¬¬ yo no tengo nada …

_ MIENTES! –Diciéndolo exageradamente xD- acabas de decirlo! Tienes los mismos síntomas que yo, esa extraña sensación en el pecho… nunca me había sentido así, por lo que lo mas seguro es que sea una enfermedad humana!

- Zim… yo…

Este lo interrumpe atrapándolo con unos brazos metálicos que salieron de su pak.

- No hace falta que ruegues humano apestoso, te llevaré a mi laboratorio para encontrar una cura.

- Que? Espera Zim! NO! –Grita Dib desesperado al pensar que experimentos debía pasa-

Zim no presta atención a los gritos, y se lleva a Dib a su base, claramente hablaba en serio, pero tal vez lo que descubrirá le traerá más de una sorpresa, a ambos…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Lo seee, demaciado corto xDDD, pero bueno. No se si a alguien le valla a gustar esto, o a interesar al menos, espero volverlo mas interesante :3!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Aviso, el final contiene algo de Lemon, asi que no me hago responsable por posibles traumas xD, bueno esta suavesito asi que no creo que halla ninguno, en fin. Mi mente pervertida no dio todo su potencial esta vez.

* * *

><p>Desesperadamente Dib trataba de escapar de Zim, le aterraba pensar que clase de experimento harían con el, era inútil tratar de hablarle y razonar ya que Zim no lo tomaba en cuenta.<p>

- Diablos! Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo entrar en razón… -pensaba- Un momento! El dijo que sentía la misma sensación que yo, pero que significa realmente? Tal vez… no... no puede ser…

Ya habían llegado a la base de Zim cuando Dib se dio cuenta, Gir estaba sentado en el sillón viendo la televisión, y ve entrar a Zim con Dib amarrado.

- Mary! Estas en problemas YUPIII! * -Gritaba el pequeño robot corriendo en círculos por la sala-

- Gir! Voy a estar en el laboratorio, cuida la entrada

- A Gir le cambia el color de los ojos a rojo- Si señor! ~Turiruriruri~ va y se sienta de nuevo en el sillón comiendo palomitas de maíz xD

En eso… Zim baja con Dib al laboratorio, Dib ya lo había visto antes y sabia como llegar, así que daba igual llevarlo ahí conciente. Lo pone en un tipo de mesa de operaciones y lo amarra de pies y manos.

- Ahora apestoso humano, veamos que es lo que tienes

- Zim! Espera por favor! realmente no es necesario que tu…

- Silencio! Te atreves a cuestionarme a mi? En primer lugar tu eres el culpable, por qué debería escucharte?, de seguro este es otro truco para interferir en mi planes y…

- Agh! Irken testarudo te estoy diciendo que no tengo nada! Por qué nunca me escuchas? Por Venus a veces me gustaría que fueras más comprensivo –un momento… estoy sonando como si el tuviera la obligación de entenderme… pero si somos enemigos? O… tal vez no realmente…

Mientras tanto en la sala.

- No! Por favor escucha lo que tiene que decir! –decía desesperado (y casi llorando) el pequeño robot, mirando la televisión-

[TELE]: -lo siento mucho Sophie, pero así como me siento no puedo confiar en ti-

- Jack, realmente no se como te sientes, pero déjame decirte al menos lo que yo siento, y que acabo de comprender…

-Uuh! –Gir comienza a saltar en el sillon y accidentalmente cae sobre el control remoto y cambia la televisión a una cámara de seguridad instalada en el laboratorio, se veía exactamente el lugar donde estaban Zim y Dib

- Lo siento Dib, pero así como me siento no puedo confiar en ti…

- Zim, realmente no se como te sientes, pero dejame decirte al menos lo que yo siento, y que acabo de comprender…

-Hurraaaa telenovela! – Gir se va corriendo al laboratorio para ver la 'telenovela' mas de cerca. Cuando llega donde están el irken y el humano se sienta y comienza a comer una barra de chocolate.

-Gir! Que haces? Te dije claramente que cuidaras la entrada.

- Pero es que quiero ver la escena del beso mas cercaaa! –lloraba y gritaba haciendo un berrinche de niño pequeño-

- B-beso? -Gritó Dib ultra colorado xDD el cual solo giro la cabeza para ver a un Zim igual de ruborizado y con una ceja alzada-

-*suspiro* con que… es eso… Tal vez no debí investigar tanto sobre el afecto humano… pero lo único que no comprendo es como no pensé que podía ser eso.

-Z-Zim… hay algo que debo decirte… yo…

Dib no pudo terminar de hablar ya que los labios de Zim estaban… besándolo? Era la maldita mejor sensación que había sentido hasta ahora, fue un beso tímido e inseguro.

Y la verdad era natural, Zim no había besado a nadie nunca en su vida. Dib comenzó a corresponder el beso y se separaron un momento para tomar aire.

-Lo… lo hice bien? Decia Zim cabizbajo para que Dib no notara lo rojo que estaba –leí que con uno de estos extraños contactos es como ustedes se demostraban el a… amo… bueno ya sabes ¬/¬

-Amor? –Dib tambien estaba completamente rojo, pero estaba feliz de que Zim le correspondiera asi que mostró una inocente sonrisa.

-…si… oye Dib yo..

-Te amo Zim, creo que esta angustiante necesidad de ti no podía significar otra cosa.

- Yo… tambien Dib!, estoy extrañamente… feliz por cemprenderlo al fin…

Los dos quedaron en silencio unos minutos, luedo Dib recordó que seguía en aquella mesa de operaciones.

- Oye Zim?

- Dime o/o

- Aun estoy atado…

- Aah si.. y?

- Pues sacame ¬¬U

- Esta bi… mmm ahora que lo pienso, mejor te dejo ahí –rió maliciosamente-

- Que? Por qué?

- Investigué que ustedes, ademas de los besos tienen otra forma de demostrar su amor –la mirada de Zim era bastante picara, Dib nunca lo habia visto asi, aunque le gustaba, pero en que estaba pensando? Solo eran unos niños… se le hacia demaciado promiscuo pensar en algo mas.

- A si? Y que clase de cosas? –la mirada de Dib tambien se tornó juguetona-Agh pero por qué le sigo el juego? No.. no debo, pero una parte de mi lo pide a gritos… se mio Zim… se mio Zim – SE MIO ZIM! – grito desesperadamente…

- valla, no crei que lo querrías tanto, esta bien- Zim comenzo a besar el cuello de Dib, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su entrepierna, Dib daba pequeños jadeos, no podia hacer mucho estando ahí amarrado.

A Gir le da una especia de corto circuito y sale corriendo de la habitación, a lo que el par de cachondos no le prestan la menor atención y siguen con lo suyo.

Zim se quita el pantalón y la playera, quedando completamente desnudo, Dib solo lo observaba admirado, esa piel verde tan brillante y hermosa, además con las luces del laboratorio se veía tan espectacular. El irken intentaba quitarle la ropa a Dib, pero por las amarras le era imposible

- Oye… no creo que estes pensando en romper mi ropa o/O como me voy a mi casa después.. desnudo?

- Tienes razon mono-Dib… -Zim desató a Dib de la mesa, y ni tonto ni perezoso Dib se lanzó sobre Zim

-Que haces? Crei que…

- Es mi turno –Dib comenzaba a desnudarse mientras besaba ferozmente a Zim, quedando desnudo y dejando al descubierto su lado 'impaciente', se lamió los dedos y comenzo a introducirlos en el extraterrestre, no sabia para nada lo que estaba haciendo, solo seguia su instinto, Zim ante esto daba jadeos muy fuertes, y su miembro por su puesto tambien hacia notar su exitacion. Did separo las piernas de Zim y estaba preparado para entrar en el irken, pero este se detuvo un momento –estas listo?... será un poco doloroso al principio- / - estoy bien, sigue – Dib entra lentamente en el, Zim solo hace una pequeña mueca de dolor, pero pasó rapidamente. El humano daba pequeñas embestidas, las cuales fueron respondidas por el irken.

Dis abrazó fuertemente a Zim, y este solo abrazó su cintura con las piernas.

-Quien es el invasor ahora?

-C-Callate! –aquel comentario ruborizo nuevamente a Zim xD-

-Te amo Zim…

-Yo tambien Dib-larva… yo también

Ambos llegaban a gritar del placer, sus cuerpos desnudos rozando el uno con el otro era una sensación verdaderamente nueva y agradable para ambos… que agradable, les encantaba, por ello se quedarían por siempre así… entre embestidas, besos, arañazos, jadeos y orgasmos Dib dice tembloroso –Zim.. ah! Creo que voy a…

Dib se va completamente en el interior de Zim, y al mismo tiempo este también, pero esparciendolo todo encima de el y de Dib.

-Por qué me siento tan… tan pegoteado –Decia Zim sin entender muy bien el climax de su relacion-

-Acaso no terminaste de leer lo de esa otra forma de expresar amor?

-La verdad es que… esperaba otra cosa, bueno no importa!

-Eres tan raro, quizas por eso me gustan tanto

-Mira quien habla de rarezas, niño cabezon ¬¬

-Oye! Seguiras diciendome sobrenombres a pesar de esto?

- Jajaja siembre dib-larva.. siempre, de lo contrario todo seria demaciado aburrido

- creo que tienes razón irken testarudo

-Oye! ¬¬

-Que? Tu empezaste ¬¬

-No importa! Tu.. yoo. Aah! Olvidalo, y ya vístete, tengo que ir a dejarte a tu casa

-Es verdad… que hora es? LAS 10:45? Demonios Zim vamos tarde para la escuela.

-Pero si hoy es sabado.

-Oh… es verdad… entonces, puedo quedarme un rato mas, quiero pasar el dia contigo

-y el tu casa no te dirán nada?

-Yo creo que ni se darán cuenta que no estoy

-Esta bien… creo. Oye, esto nos convierte en una… pareja?

-Me parece que si, bueno tan solo si tu quieres…

-C-Claro que quiero, tan solo no empieces con cursilerías ¬/¬

-Jaja esta bien, iré a preparar desayuno, quieres waffles… amor?

-Agh! Te dije /

-Que? Acaso te molesta

-no pero…. Me da pena…

-Bueno, como quieras –Dib le da un beso en la mejilla a Zim y sube por el ascensor, este solo se queda parado tocandose con una mano la mejilla besada, y sonriendo

-Puedo soportar quizas unas cuantas cursilerias de tu parte

Zim solo siguió hasta arriba a su nueva pareja, no podia creer que por fin entendio lo que era eso que lo atormentaba, solo esperaba que el pudiera corresponderle para siempre.

FIN :B

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se, esta algo aburrido, pero en fin, lo escribia media dormida todos los dias un poquito, tengo demaciados trabajos para la universidad y_y estoy estresadísima, necesito un descanso, pero se viene el fin de semana largo a fin de mes estoy tan feliz! n.n<strong>

**Quiero agradecer a princes dark angel, que me apoyo en el primer capitulo siendo que era una mierda, Gracias de verdad :DD, bueno este tambien creo que esta mal u.u xDD ojala a alguien mas le guste tambien,**

**En fin, Adios.**

**[Listen]Mindless Self Indulgence - Mark David Chapman**

**Dato freak *Mary es como Gir le dice por sobrenombre a Dib en el doblaje original, en inglés xD***


End file.
